


I Don't Care About Captain Whoever or Iron Person, I Just Love You

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute boyfriends going to the movies, Fluff, Fluffy fluff is fluffy and I'm dying inside, I just needed to write this rare pairing pls don't judge me, M/M, Rare Pair, SO MUCH FLUFF, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Hinata and Aone go to the movies! Whatever could happen, with Aone and his internal monologues? Fluff, of course, fluff could happen!





	

“Aone-san!”

A flourish of orange was all Aone saw before he had an armful of Hinata. If this had happened maybe a couple months ago Aone might have been surprised, but not anymore. This same thing happened at least once every time he saw the previous ace of Karasuno, freshly graduated that past year.

“Hinata.”

The orange-haired boy beamed up at Aone then, clearly pleased. The two had been seeing each other for about two months now, and the taller of the two still couldn’t believe it.

They were supposed to go on a date today, to the movies, because apparently Hinata needed to see the movie about superheroes fighting each other.

He finally let Hinata down, and immediately the orangehead started chattering away about Captain Whoever did this and Iron Person did that.

After walking for about ten minutes, almost to the movie theater now, Hinata dropped Aone’s hand and seemed pretty serious.

“Aone-san. This is a very serious question.”

The bleached-haired boy looked down at his boyfriend, and couldn’t decide if he liked serious Hinata or if he gave Aone anxiety; probably both. The taller of the two nodded his assent to what Hinata said, obviously this was important to the orange-haired boy.

“Are you on Team Captain America or Team Iron Man?”

That made Aone pause. He must’ve looked confused, because then Hinata went into a rant about how both teams were good and bad for different reasons and he couldn’t just choose one team because of that.

“I choose Captain America.”

Hinata mad the cutest little crow noise, and then went into another rant, finally asking why Aone had chosen Team Captain America.

“He seems nicer, Iron Man looks like he’s trying too hard.”

Another crow noise and some more wild gesticulations later, the orangehead finally relented. By that time the two boys had arrived at the theater.

Aone paid for the tickets, Hinata complaining that he had wanted to treat the bleached-haired boy.

“Just pay for the popcorn then,”

Aone’s response sparked a fire in the shorter boy’s eyes.

“I will! Wait here, Aone-san!”

As Hinata raced off to get the popcorn, the taller middle blocker decided to people watch; more specifically watching Hinata. Aone was always being reminded just how much the smaller boy had shoved his way into his heart. Even since their first match against one another Aone was deeply mesmerized by the orangehead. He really loved Hinata; Shouyou, and he wanted to tell the other boy, but he honestly didn’t know how to.

By this time Hinata was trying his best to carry both a huge tub of popcorn and a large drink, so Aone gave him some help. After taking the popcorn safely from the orangehead, he turned to the hallway of the theaters.

“It’s theater four, Hinata.”

The shorter boy was a bit red, for some reason, but walked beside the other boy as they entered the theater.

Once they sat down, the lights were just darkening, indicating the movie was starting; at least the trailers.

“Hey Aone-san, wanna put this arm rest up and put the popcorn in the middle?”

One nod later and both boys were getting handfuls of popcorn.

“If you need a sip of the drink, just tell me.”

Another nod, and then the two looked back at the screen.

There were a couple things that Aone wanted to watch, after seeing the trailers, and before he knew it the popcorn was gone. The lights went even dimmer, and Hinata was placing the tub on the floor, but did not put the arm rest back down.

Before Aone could ask or worse yet, have to put it down himself, the younger boy shoved his hand into the bleached-hair’s own. This of course made Aone blush profusely, he was still not really used to it no matter how much they held hands. The only thing redeeming that was the fact that under closer inspection the orangehead was just as red as he was.

The movie passed as a movie does, and by the time the ending credits were rolling, they were still holding hands. Hinata then started talking animatedly about the movie, even though Aone had just watched it with him. More “uwahh!”’s, and “gwahh!”’s later, and the orangehead finally looked up as the end of credits clip played. This just made the shorter boy talk even more afterwards, but Aone didn’t mind; he loved listening to the orangehead’s ramblings. 

Leaving the theater, Aone was in his own head, like usual, but this time he was thinking about the best way to tell Hinata how he felt about him; like really felt about him.

“Hinata.”

The sound of the boy’s name leaving the taller boy’s mouth, sounding earnest even, made the tiny ball of sunshine stop talking and look up. By this time they were close to Aone’s house, and he said as such, and asked if the shorter boy wanted to come over.

“Uwahh! Yeah, yeah! That sounds great!”

The taller boy nodded, and they started actually heading towards his house now. Once arriving at the taller boy’s house, he let go of the smaller boy’s hand and went to go make tea.

As he went to the kettle, he turned towards the cupboards to get mugs. After putting those mugs down, he felt arms skate across his back, hugging Aone from behind. Hinata had grown a little bit, but so had Aone, and the orangehead only came up to his shoulders. After pressing his face in between the taller boy’s shoulder blades, Hinata mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out. Aone slowly turned, taking the shorter boy into his arms.

“What’d you say?”

Aone could feel the shorter boy’s pout as he pressed against his chest now, and if he wasn’t so intent on hearing what Hinata had said he would have chuckled.

“I said! That you should call me by my first name..”

Hinata’s voice got quieter the more he spoke just then, and he was blushing all the while. Aone also flushed red, since he had been thinking along the same lines all throughout the day.

“Then you need to call me by mine, Shouyou.”

The orangehead let out a squawk at that, like he didn’t expect Aone would actually do it. 

“O-okay.. Takanobu.”

That just made the taller boy flush all the more. It honestly just made Aone want to kiss the younger boy. They had kissed plenty of times, but it usually always ended with the taller boy blushing like a schoolboy while Hinata squawked about wanting to kiss more. This time though, the bleach-haired boy was determined to actually initiate it at least. He ducked down and first kissed the smaller boy’s cheek, and he brought one of his hands up to turn Hinata’s face towards his to catch his lips with his own. 

The kiss was chaste, they were simply moving their lips against one another’s, Aone could feel Hinata smiling into the kiss, but the taller boy wanted to take it a bit further. He swiped his tongue along the smaller boy’s lower lip, and the younger was quick to open his mouth. Now, Aone did not think himself the best kisser, but neither was Hinata, so they both made what they had work; as they had learned fairly quickly what the other enjoyed. Hinata loved it when the taller boy’s tongue ran across the roof of his mouth, Aone loved it when the smaller boy raised his own hands to pull at the taller boy’s relatively short hair. Before it got any steamier than that though the taller boy pulled back, and he noticed that a flush was present on the orangehead’s face.

“Shouyou..”

Another small squawk from Hinata now, like they had been caught doing something naughty, but there was no one around. 

“Yes..?”

Aone knew what he wanted to say, knew what he wanted to convey to the orangehead, he just didn’t think he could actually say it out loud. Talking had never been his forte, never his thing, never something he was ever good at. It was always Hinata that had the gift of speech, the gift to talk about nothing and anything for hours at a time before even stopping to just breath for one moment. He loved this boy, he loved everything about Hinata, about Shouyou, and he just wanted to say it, he wanted the shorter boy to know how much he cared about him. They had only been dating for about two months, but he had had that attraction to the shorter boy ever since they faced off against each other in Hinata’s first year, his second in that match at the Inter Spring High Prelim matches. 

When Karasuno had beaten his school, when he could not completely block Hinata out, at first Aone had only ever felt immense fear that he would not be able to stop anybody after the orangehead. He had felt pride in the shorter boy too though, because Aone had thought that he put up a pretty well-grounded iron wall. They had only ever grown stronger after that, even so far as beating Karasuno during their practice matches many of times over. Once they had had Koganegawa they had been almost unstoppable, once he had stopped flailing his arms like some weird chicken and actually blocking on form for once. The setter had gone far after his first year, Aone was very proud of all his kouhai, as well as his fellow classmates and senpai. 

So why could he not tell Shouyou that he loved him?

“I..”

A flutter of confusion appeared on Hinata’s face, like he didn’t understand where Aone was going with what he was trying to say. If the taller boy couldn’t get this out though, he felt like he would never be able to. He pulled the tiny middle blocker to his chest though, as though he could pour his feelings into a bone-crushing hug, only letting up a little when the orangehead tapped repeatedly on Aone’s back.

“I love you, Shouyou..”

He said it, he finally said it, but within the confines of the shorter boy’s hair. He felt like he would not be able to say it otherwise, so he could be content knowing that he finally said it to the orangehead. Of course, Hinata would not let it go.

“Takanobu! Erm..Taka-chan! What’d you say?!”

The taller boy chuckled at the nickname, but he looked at the orangehead, and Hinata looked like he had indeed heard what he said, but he was trying to tell himself that he had been mistaken, like he really needed to just verify it with Aone what exactly the taller boy had said before he started to get his hopes up.

“I said..that I love you, Shoyou.”

If steam could come out people’s ears, Aone imagined it would be happening to Hinata right then, the shorter boy also flushed even more than before. 

“Uwahh!!! Aone!! Takanobu!!! Gwahh!!”

Aone smiled when he saw the conflicting emotions on the shorter boy’s face, he knew what he said must have been quite the shock. He hardly talked at all, let alone admitted his feelings so willingly. Hell, it took years just to ask Hinata out, the shorter boy had of course said yes, obviously, but there had always been that tiny thought in the back of the taller boy’s mind, that Hinata would reject him. Even now, he was thinking about if he said this too quickly, if he should have waited longer to tell the shorter boy, but he didn’t regret telling him. 

Hinata also chose that moment to jump up into the bleach-haired boy’s arms, squeezing his neck so tightly the taller boy thought his head might pop off his body. Before that happened, thankfully, the short boy eased up a little but still buried his face in Aone’s neck.

“I love you too, Takanobu!!!”

Aone could not keep the grin that passed off his face, he didn’t think he would get a response from Hinata so soon. But like everything having to do with Shouyou, Aone should have never expected to not be surprised by the orangehead. 

He knew that his unwillingness to talk very much in his social aspects might not get him very far in his life, he knew that sometimes it made people afraid of him. Aone knew that the people who faced off against Date Tech in high school were not only afraid of their iron wall, but of Aone himself, he and the other Date Tech player were generally fairly intimidating people to begin with. To add Aone’s bleached hair, his none existent eyebrows, his ever-present scowl, he knew why people had had that fear. He knew why he had had trouble making and maintaining friendships and relationships alike. 

With Shouyou though everything was different, the shorter boy knew that there were so many things that Aone had to say, he just had to wait for them to be spoken. He knew that the taller boy had trouble fixing his expressions, knew that sometimes his face just looked scary on its own. Shouyou knew the person behind all that, and still said that he loved him for it. The taller could not remember a time where he had ever been luckier than he was right then and there.

He knew that things would never be truly perfect, that there would always be something that might go wrong in the lives that the two boys might make for themselves. He knew that if he had his sunshine though, if Hinata simply stayed by Aone’s side, that the taller boy would be forever happy.


End file.
